


Surprise!

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 'crucial' or 'critical'?, (please tell me this wasn't either of their idea of a vacation spot) :), F/M, Fandral's romance advice, One random SHIELD agent, Random Dinosaurs, Savage Land, several dinosaurs die...but next to no details given, thank you Avengers Encyclopedia, was Melinda May on the helicarrier or in New Mexico?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a surprise for Sif...and she's got a big surprise for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/gifts).



"What?" Sif asked. " _That's_ why you think I got Nidhogg to let you back to life??"

"You _do_ tend to take things personally," Loki pointed out as he tricked a raptor into colliding with a ceratopsian. "And as I failed to betray Thor..."

"That's not why, Loki," Sif said while pole-vaulting into a tyrannosaur's hips - the crucial center of balance.

"Also, there are a few debts I owe you."

Sif growled as the dust cleared and a flightless pterodactyl charged at her - only for it to be zapped into unconciousness by Loki. "Forget the debts, Loki!"

He snorted, turning to determine how to handle the Kentrosaurus barrelling towards him -- until Sif hurled her spear at it, impaling its head to the ground. Inertia forced the body to somersault over its head.

Raptors died, struck by the Kentrosaur's hip spikes, a feature absent from its Stegosaur cousins.

"No debts?" Loki asked.

"That's right," Sif said, and saw a grin form on Loki's face. "What now?" as she retrieved her spear.

"Lucky I brought you here for another reason entirely," as they resumed their travel towards the spot Loki had picked out for them to hike to.

Not letting any feelings slip to the surface, Sif asked, "Oh?"

"You asked for it."

Sif groaned. "No puppies, Loki! What we say when we're two hundred shouldn't be held against us for the rest of our lives!"

A corner of his brain, one still recovering from torture and imprisonment and death, put in that _'If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?' -- no, that's far too_ stark _for us._ "No puppies. Or kittens," he reassured her.

"Then what request are you fulfilling?" she asked.

"Nothing anyone will miss," Loki said.

 _Uh-Huh._ "Is that why the SHIELD insignia is carved into the entrance to that cave before us?"

_I will admit that I learned of this site's contents when I and your favorite SHIELD agent were walking the same ground._

* * *

The last SHIELD agent to topple over, what he said before he welcomed the darkness, was, "Dammit. All that work to get the Package down here so HYDRA couldn't get their paws on her, and _this_ shit happens..."

Standing before the hibernation chamber, Loki said to Sif beside him, "For you, Sif. As you asked."

"A child," Sif breathed, looking at the contents of the clear casing. _I told you I wanted a child, but not to be pregnant, nor to be beholden or obligated to any man; that's why I mentioned that desire to you, Beta Ray Bill, and Fandral. That and we were going through the 'name and undertake impossible quests' phase of our youth, and the four of us were never apart._ "And her parents?"

"As dead as a Valkyrie's proverbial cattle," referring to the motto of Sif's once-shieldsisters: 'cattle die, kindred die, great deeds never die.' "And this way, there is none of the oft-soiling larval phase to deal with."

Grateful for the absence of that detail, Sif turned to Loki and placed a hand on each side of his jaw, fingertips grazing tenderly on his cheeks, her eyes meeting his.

She saw his attempted flinch, did not mistake the look of fear in his eyes. _Unlike the last times, I'm not backing out of this. I won't cover-up with something else._

Loki remembered the other times she'd done this - _First time, I had cracked a joke, and she held me thusly, and headbutted me into the ensuing week. Most recent time, Sif held my head, patted my cheeks as she laughed and said Fandral was right about my needing a shave. And then there were all the times that ended with me being hit or slapped._

But Sif did neither of them.

She instead drew Loki's head to her as she drew herself to him. She parted her lips to his. _**This** is why I went to Nidhogg. Loki's quest-gift here, has naught to do with what I am doing and about to do with Loki - I'd do this even if he'd given me nothing in this place._

All of Loki's other senses shut down so he could focus upon Sif.

A moment later, all those senses focused on Sif - the aroma which is her, the feel of her, the texture and taste of her lips and her tongue.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know where she got the idea to fondle one of his butt cheeks.

And after a delightfully long subjective while, and entirely too soon, Sif unlatched her lips from Loki's.

Loki looked at her. _According to Fandral, the moments following a kiss are critical, as they govern all else._ "Anything," Loki said, realizing it sounded like an offering, a hushed oath. _Yeah, that works._

"Let's greet our daughter," Sif said.

 _Our?_ "Let's open the machine, then," Loki said, slightly dazed, and now not just from that kiss. _Our!_

And that is how they became the proud parents of Jessica Drew.


End file.
